Bababoobala
by OrangeJuice7
Summary: “Have you figured out what you are going to name him?” “Bababoobala.” “You want to name our son Baboola -whatever that is?” “Yes, Hermione, I want to name our son Bababoobala.” Dramione One- shot! Please R&R!


**Okay, this is a really random fanfic I came up with. Draco and Hermione are married and happily love each other. Lol. So, I'm not going to explain the war or how they got along or any of that. This fanfic is for entertainment and for the people who need a few laughs. Okay, got it? Good (: **

**Enjoy!**

***

Draco was standing in the kitchen trying to make something to eat to get rid of the annoying growling sound in his stomach.

He was attempting to make a sandwich, but was failing miserably. He currently had mayo, chocolate syrup, pickles, marble cheese, bananas and ham on his sandwich.

(He was trying to make the famous ham and cheese sandwich his wife always makes. The thing that is confusing is that all you need to put on that sandwich is the ham and cheese, but no, Draco Malfoy liked being out of this world.)

He frowned down at the sandwich, sighed, and threw it into the garbage, and at the same time he heard a very loud high-pitched scream coming from the direction of his bedroom.

He looked up, terrified, and ran to the room.

When he got there, he found his wife panting loudly, and holding onto her very big, pregnant stomach.

"What in the world is the matter?!"

She looked up at him, and glared.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S THE MATTER! MY WATER JUST BROKE!!!!" she screamed.

He looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"Draco, you idiot, our baby's coming!! And right now, I am in unbearable pain, so please...GET ME TO THE FREAKING HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!"

He stood there, shocked.

"Oh my God, the baby's coming. Holy crap. Shit, oh God....no. DAMN! THE BABY'S COMING!"

"DRACO!!! GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE GIVING BIRTH! MY GOD!" she screamed, and then groaned from the pain.

While she was in pain, Draco was taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"All right, Draco, be a man. You knew the time was going to happen nine months ago. FOR GOD'S SAKE, YOU'RE 25! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" he yelled at himself, pacing.

"DRACO! OH MY GOD...OH MY GOD. DRACO, GET ME TO THE HOSPITAL!! I CAN FEEL IT, IT'S READY!!"

"SHIT!"

"DRACO!!!"

"OKAY! SORRY!"

Then he took his aggravated and in-pain wife to the hospital, and let the doctors take care of her.

Their little screaming at each other scene? Totally normal, it happens every day. No matter how much they argued, it was always in a playful manner, and they do and always will love each other unconditionally.

Draco was sitting out in the waiting room, hearing his wife's blood-stopping screams. Why wasn't he in there? The guy just couldn't stand the sight or smell of blood.

Then the screaming stopped, and you could hear a baby's little cry. Draco had his head in his hands, and he looked up at the sound.

A nurse came out, smiling happily, and told Draco that his baby was in there.

He took a deep breath, and went inside slowly.

There his wife was sitting, and no matter how sweaty and worked out she was, she was always beautiful. She was holding a small little bundle in her arms.

She was smiling down at it, and crying silently. Tears of joy.

She looked up when her husband walked in, and smiled big at him.

"Look, baby, he's ours. All ours."

He walked over to her, kissed her softly on the lips, and looked down at his baby boy. He was sleeping soundly. He was very tiny, with a flop of pale blond hair on his head.

Draco's throat got thick, and he touched his son's cheek lovingly.

"This is our son," he said softly, kissing the baby's forehead.

"Yes."

She handed him over to her husband, and Draco took the little boy in his arms. He rocked him for a bit, when the nurse walked in.

"Have you figured out what you are going to name him?"

"Bababoobala."

Both women in the room looked at the man holding the baby strangely.

"You want to name our son Baboola -whatever that is?" his wife asked him incredulously.

"Yes, Hermione, I want to name our son Bababoobala. God it was sarcasm! It was getting to soft and lovey dovey here, so I thought I'd bring in some humour. My little man here is going to be one funny guy growing up with an awesome funny daddy like me," he said, looking at his son proudly.

Hermione laughed silently and rolled her eyes.

"We want to name him Ethan. Ethan Draco Malfoy."

***

_**15 years later.**_

"You wanted to name me Bababoobala?" Ethan asked his father, cocking one eyebrow.

Draco glared at his wife who was laughing, and sighed at his son.

"Does know one get a joke? I told you, it was SARCASM! Like seriously, who would name a kid Bababoobala!" he said throwing his hands up angrily.

"Apparently you." Ethan muttered under his breath, but was caught by his father, and received a glare. Ethan just gave him an innocent smile.

"Oh sweetie, it was a joke I shared with Ethan. To know how special he is. He almost got named Bababoobala!" Hermione said, smiling at her husband in the room.

Ethan being at fifteen was extremely handsome, taking after his parents. With the pale blond hair, that has gotten darker by the years, and the light brown eyes. He was gorgeous.

Draco was still glaring, because after fifteen years, his wife would not let the Bababoobala thing go.

She noticed his anger, and walked over to him, and sat in his lap.

"Oh baby, lighten up. I'm just playing with you," she said winking at him then kissing him passionately. He responded without a doubt.

"EW! Parents making out on the couch! Oh god! EW!" Ethan said running from the room, and into his room.

Both adults laughed, and then kissed once again, (which was in Ethan's words, "making out")

**What did you think? Huh? Huh? Hehe.**

**Don't you wish you were Hermione? Sigh, I know I do**

**Anyways, Please review!!! :)**


End file.
